Ink Stained Fingerprints
by xoxoSILxoxo
Summary: "Mettez-le sur la table Isabelle, je viens!" She answered. Sure enough, sitting on the desk was a pile of thirteen post-cards, each from a different member of her Glee club. She smiled to herself as she read them. They had missed her.


**Hi, I know I have a Overrated and Grape Slushies to update still, but from some reason I just wanted to squeeze this little on shot in while I could, having written the first part a long time ago.**

**This fic is a little lost in time, it can basically happen where ever it feels it fits.**

**Anyway, one with the one shot!**

* * *

**David Karofksy **

He smiled as he walked down the halls, cherry slushie in hand, passing by a sea of students, pretending to throw it on to them. But he only had one target in mind, and one person's schedule in his hand. Yes, he was setting out for Rachel Berry, but still had yet to find her.

He walked down the hall closest to the algebra room, where she should be headed, then swept past some of the girls bathrooms when he didn't find her.

He saw another one of his teammates down at the end of the hall, who also had a slushy in hand.

"Where's Berry? I got a special slushy and everything." The other boy scoffed.

"She's in some foreign exchanged program or something. She's gonna be gone for about two weeks." Karofksy scratched his head and looked down at his slushy.

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah, I know." The other boy replied. "Too bad she can't stay there." Not wanting to give the wrong impression, Karofksy laughed with him and started off to his next class.

He stopped at the end of the hall and looked down sadly at his now useless cherry slushie. He never really liked the things anyway; he just carried them around to throw at unsuspecting victims. He supposes he could throw it at someone else but…

He sighed one last time, and then dumped the stupid thing in the trash.

* * *

**Santana Lopez**

Santana was having a really crappy day.

Berry was off somewhere, living it up in France, and Santana actually missed having her around.

There was no one good to insult.

She had spent about fifty minutes on MySpace last night, waiting for her new video, thinking up a million different things to put that would no doubt drop her confidence lower than ever. But eight-thirty, her usually posting time, came and went, with no new song to make fun off. Pouting, Santana briefly considered commented on Rachel's older posts, but she didn't want to seem desperate.

So instead she spent the rest of her night searching for some other freak on the internet to make her feel better, and vent out her aggression to. But apparently, there were very little people at her school who hadn't gotten the lesson she tried to teach Rachel, so she ended up searching until her laptop ran out of battery. Which sucked especially, thanks to the typed up English paper due tomorrow.

On top of that, RuPaul was the only major fashion disaster in the school who she didn't have to go out of her way to talk to. So she was resorted to making a rude comment about Emily Young's new vintage dress, which was actually kind of cute.

And then when she said one mean thing to Nancy Rivera, she got a verbal bitch slap back. Which then led to a whole big screaming match, which was recorded by Jacob Ben Israel, because there was no Rachel to occupy him from collecting that kind of gossip.

And she guesses the rest of the school decided to play along with her bad mood because people screamed at her all day long, and apparently, no one in this school knew how to take an insult with throwing an entirely unnecessary fit.

By lunch her stomach was growling, and she, being a very strict vegan, had absolutely nothing to eat. All she knew was that Rachel was apparently also a vegan, (though Santana was almost positive she had seen her eating pepperoni pizza once), but there was no Rachel to steal half a sandwich from.

So she sat at the Cheerios table nibbling on sticks of celery and drinking the Sue Sylvester formula, which was no doubt poisoning her into oblivion.

* * *

_Dear Man Hands,_

_I have no idea why I'm writing this, but you were crazy enough to leave postcards for the Glee club to write to you so I figured I might as well._

_I actually kind of miss_

_There's no one good to insult_

_I guess we're sort of friends so_

_Sense you're in Paris, you might as well buy me a_

_Have fun in France._

_-Santana L._

* * *

**Will Schuester**

"Alright, so I have a new assignment worked out for-"

"Mr. Schue?"

"Rachel," He said without looking up. "Let me at least finish talking-" Tina cut him off again.

"No Mr. Schue, it's Tina. And there's someone at the door." Will blinked three times as he slowly remembered that his female lead was currently in Paris, due to a foreign exchange program, or something like that. Rachel was about the only student he had ever taught that insisted upon taking every language class there was. He admits he probably should have listened to the girl's well planned speech and reasons for her trip, but he kind of zoned out after hearing 'college experience' for the fifth time.

The person at the door knocked again. He shook his head out of the daze and went to get it, opening it on a rather confused looking Emma.

"Oh, Will, do you know where Rachel is? All of the teachers are asking about her, and I had a meeting scheduled with her for lunch but she never showed up." She explained. "I know she's not sick, because whenever she is she has that long email she sends to all of the staff so everyone knows she's not skipping and her father's-"

"She's in France Ms. Pillsbury." Finn said from behind them. Her delicate eyebrows rose a little.

"France?" She asked, turning back to Will.

"Foreign exchanged program. She won't be back for another two weeks." Ms. Pillsbury nodded slowly and thanked the students before exiting again, leaving Will to hand out the song sheets he had prepared.

The rest of Glee went uneventfully, and he found himself staring at the clock more often than normal. It sort of reminded him of the time Rachel had quit Glee club, the practices always seemed to go slower, and a little more tiring than usual.

"Okay, so your good is just to practice the song and learn the cues, got it?" The club mumbled and nodded. A few seconds skipped by. "No questions? Comments? Concerns?" He asked again, waiting for the small but powerful voice that talked miles a minute.

"We're good." Kurt said just before the bell rang, and all the students quickly got up and left the room in a hurry. Will waited another few seconds, waiting to be bombarded by suggestions, until he remembered the young girl was not here. He got his stuff and started to head out the door, lingering a little longer than necessary. He turned back to face the empty room one more time, before sighing and heading back home, and pouring himself a drink.

* * *

_Dear Rachel,_

_ I hope your having a good time in France. It was very nice of you to leave these post cards for the Glee kids to write to you. You'll be happy to know I passed all of them out, so you're sure to be expecting lots of letters soon._

_ I enclosed the sheet music for next week, knowing you probably don't want to miss anything. I have to say I think the kids miss you a bit, they seem a little quieter, and each Glee practice goes a little slower. I don't think we've really gotten used to you not being around yet. I keep staying after class waiting for you to barge in and make a big suggestion._

_ We currently have Mercedes and Tina picking up some of the solos, but believe it or not it's hard to get Mercedes to sing much out of her usual range. You'll also be happy to know that I'm also giving Puck some of the lead vocals, I remember you telling me about that a while back._

_ Remember to take lots of pictures for us._

_-Will Schuester_

* * *

**Noah Puckerman**

It wasn't like he even talked to her that much anymore, but he could definitely notice the difference in his life when she wasn't there.

His locker was about the farthest away his first class as possible, (another reason not to go), so he usually passed her on his way. It was a simple exchange, she'd give him a good morning smile, and he'd grunt back, or maybe even nod if his was in a particularly good mood.

Then of course, she was always the one he sat next to in math class, the times he ended up actually going. Not because he liked her or anything, in fact it was mainly just to copy off of her.

So he'd just sit there while she blabbed on about the newest Broadway musical, and he'd nod like he was paying attention, and scoot her paper over just a little bit.

So it wasn't really a big surprise when he failed his math test. But apparently his mom was so used to the grades he got when he copied off of Berry; she took the liberty of cutting back his curfew an hour. Course, he never followed the curfew anyway, but that punishment was also set with her screaming in his ear for the better part of the day, which was actually worse than listening to Berry talk.

The next Glee he walked in ten minutes late, greeted by Mr. Schuester at the piano grading Spanish quizzes (which he probably failed too), and the rest of Glee club just chatting away. So he just walked in and sat down, and nobody even looked at him twice, much less give him a lecture about tardiness.

And it kind of pissed him off, because by the end of Glee it felt like nobody really gave a damn about him anymore. So went and beat some random guys up, and no one even yelled at him to stop, or blew that annoying rape whistle Berry carried around everywhere.

And worst of all was when it was over his knuckles were swollen and bleeding, and no one walked him to the nurse, or bandage them, or even put on the stinging anti-bacterial cream. And it's not until later when his sitting at home with an infected cut, and an angry Quinn yelling at him for being too sick to take care of her that he thinks, _Maybe Berry wasn't so bad after all_.

So as he's sitting on the couch, completely exhausted and feeling pretty damn sorry for himself, he pulls out the post card (because he's got nothing better to do) and writes Berry a letter after all.

* * *

_Berry,_

_The only reason I'm even writing this is because I'm sitting on the couch with infected cuts and a nothing to do. I guess I forgot to put on the anti-bacterial stuff you usually make me use._

_You know I think people might actually miss you. The slushy throwing has come to a temporary cease fire anyway. I guess you'll have something to look forward to when you get home. And that creepy Jew-fro kid says he's going on a hunger strike until you back from France, or wherever you are._

_The kids at Glee are really slacking off; I bet that's driving you crazy. Half to time we just sit there and talk, and Mr. Schue just grades papers all day. By the way, I'm now failing almost all of my classes because I have no one to copy off of except Alice Bennet, who's even dumber than Finn._

_So come back soon. Not like I miss you or anything. I just didn't catch all the crap I got now that you're not here. So, yeah. I'm done now._

_** - **Noah/Puck_

* * *

**Rachel Berry**

Rachel closed the door after her, scraping the mud of her boots, as she grabbed a water bottle that had been sitting on the counter of her temporary home.

Things in France were going well, she was slowly but steadily learning the language, and she was very happy to tell you she could carry on conversations.

"Rachel, vous avez du courier!" She heard her new roommate calling. Mail? She wasn't expecting another letter from her father's until a few days.

"Mettez-le sur la table Isabelle, je viens!" She answered, hanging up her coat before walking into her small guest bedroom. Sure enough, sitting on the desk was a pile of thirteen post-cards, each from a different member of her Glee club.

She smiled to herself as she read them, a strangely happy feeling settling inside her.

They _had _missed her.


End file.
